Wątek:Argetaie/@comment-5555583-20130711175327/@comment-5555583-20130716091210
To my jesteśmy siostrami? :D Zawsze jak mnie nie ma coś się dzieje :< Ale miałam wczoraj rundę po lekarzach, jeszcze byłam u dentysty w międzyczasie, takie kolejki x_x Dentystka się mnie pyta: Boli, jak wiercę? Nie, kurczę, to że ja umieram w milczeniu i zachowuję pozory to nie znaczy, że nie boli o_o' I jeszcze te dramy, wchodzę do lekarza i mi wmawiają, że ja jakaś przestraszona jestem. I blada. A wejdź na wagę w butach. 46 kg? O_O Mówię, że bladość rodzinna i ja tak normalnie ważę. Gdzie te wyniki!? O__o Co? Czerwone krwinki w normie? To nie anemia??? Ale jeszcze zmierzmy ciśnienie, przecież musi być coś nie halo XD Nie no może trochę dodałam temu kolorów, ale w szoku byli XD Ale nie idę do szpitala^^. Bedę mogła odwiedzić siostry cioteczne. To ja na asku naszym pisałam, że jeśli chodzi o Free!, to zakochałam się w przedstawieniu wody *o* W tym odcieniu niebieskiego. Z żywiołów wolę ciemn.. tzn. światło XD A z podstawowych powietrze. Ale od małego lubiłam się trzepać w wodzie, wczorej moczyłam się w wannie jak ten Wodniak z Free! Ale wolałabym, żeby to anime było w tych klimatach, jak w endingu :< Filmami HP wiele razy się zawiodłam - np. te skracanie i upychanie wątków. W Czwórce wycięli wątek Zgredka np. I wiele rzeczy wyobrażałam sobie lepiej (IMO). Moją ulubioną częścią jest CO, KT też lubię. ZF jest tym tomem, po którym znielubiłam Harry'ego. Wcześniej go lubiłam, chociaż mnie denerwował, ale po tym... Ciągle robił wszystko po swojemu, zachowywał się jak rozpuszczony bachor, który wie lepiej, bo po co słuchać innych, a że nie mówią mi wszystkiego, to zrobię im na złość -__-' To był szczyt głupoty z tym wypadem do Ministerstwa. Ja mówiłam o Fredzie, ale Tonks, Hedwigi, Zgredka też mi było szkoda. Aż się zdziwiłam, że obeszła mnie śmierć tego popaprańca z aparatem, wcześniej sama życzyłam mu śmierci z łap Bazyliszka. Snape'a nigdy nie lubiłam, nigdy też nie byłam fanką Dumbledore'a i Syriusza. Z SW starej trylogii najlepiej lubię ostatnią część *bo są miśki >u< i walka ;3* Ja też uwielbiam fantasy, piątka. Szarą rzeczywistość mam na co dzień, uwielbiam się przenosić w inne uniwersa z innymi prawami fizyki. Ale kupiłam sobie kryminał teraz. U nas książek nie było tylko w łazience, ale mamę to wkurzało, więc trzeba było poupychać. Sama mam pełno książek w szafce, która powinna być na ciuchy z przeznaczenia. W szufladach też XD Babcia dorwała jakąś starą książkę i płakała nad nią dzisiaj już przed siódmą, zanim poszła do lekarza. U nas jest też mnóstwo książek, niektórych nawet nikt nie czytał. Trochę wkręcałam w tym qiuzie, bo podzieliłam na 2 odp moje ulubione gatunki, czyli: fantasy, shounen, komedia, mystery, horror, s-fi, magia, superpower. Obejrzyj koniecznie Drrr!! Jak kiedyś ktoś słusznie powiedział *skrócę i przytoczę niedosłownie* - jeśli na początku odcinka będzie stojak, wiedz iż ma to jakieś znaczenie dla fabuły. Z Drrr!! jest tak, jakbyś dostała pudłem maleńkich puzzli. Wydaje się, że będzie o różnych aspektach życia w Ikebukuro, a tu dupa! Wszystko pasuje da siebie na końcu. Ale wszystkiego nie zekranizowali, pozostają pytania bez odpowiedzi. Z moich ulubionych i tych, które są dobre, chociaż nie są ulubione, a które bym mogła polecić (oprócz KnB i Drrr!!) to: Fairy Tail, Steins;Gate, Fate;Zero, Pandora Hearts, Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, Magi, Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai. (ja nie płaczę, ale nad tym ryczłam, bo mi przypomina historię moich kolegów z dzieciństwa), FMA:B pewnie widziałaś... Lubię jeszcze Kanon(2006), serię Toaru, Sengoku Basarę, Another... i wiele innych XD W weekend oglądałam Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki, trochę smutny, ale przyjemny film. Kuroko też ma u mnie plusa, bo jest taki grzeczny - nie lubię chamów D: Miałam fazę na Kise *emo corner* ale wolałabym go w wersji kolega. A te jego fangirle x__x Czekaj, kiedyś to widziałam, ale dlaczego Akashi jest tak nad nimi forever alone??? Może bo nikt nie może mu dorównać ;3 Może i jest niski, ale i tak wyższy ode mnie, więc ok XD Mój kolega z klasy był urodzony tego samego dnia, co on (absolutne przeciwieństwo) i inni z jesieni i końca grudnia urośli jeszcze potem od 1 liceum. *znowu się topi we własnej krwi* Weź, mamy nie ma w domu, a tylko od niej mogę sobie przetoczyć XD *zgrywa gify na dysk ;3* Widzę, że znalazłaś łóżko Kise XDDDD Ale lubię pairing AoMomo. O_O Mi też się w weekend śniła Shina! Spisek, albo nas pośmiertnie nawiedza, albo o nas myśli. Latałam w jedną i drugą stronę na jakiejś balansującej skale za SUPER WAŻNĄ *XD* kulką śniegową, zanim się rozpuści, a ten Shinol sobie stał nad urwiskiem i mi nie pomógł :< XD Wczoraj mi się śniło, że naokoło mojego domu była dżungla, a ja z jakiejś przyczyny w balowej kiecce polowałam na węże. Skończyło się na tym, że pocięłam siekierą kurę, a potem uciekałam przed białym lampartem, który tak napierał na drzwi wejściowe, że ledwo zamknęłam O__O Ja lubię zupę groszkową~~